The Biostatistics Shared Resource provides professional expertise in biostatistics for Vanderbilt-lngram Cancer Center projects, investigators, and participants. At the time of the last competitive renewal, this shared resource received an Outstanding rating. The Biostatistics Shared Resource director and biostatisticians are constantly available to investigators, and are in regular contact with the leaders of VICC research programs and other shared resources. Functions provided by this shared resource include: 1. To provide study design, power analysis, and sample size estimation services, as well as to review all laboratory, animal, clinical, and prevention studies, including a feasibility assessment, for all VICC investigators; 2. To collaborate in funded research efforts initiated by VICC investigators, providing statistical data analysis, interpretation of results, and the writing of final study reports and manuscripts; 3. To develop and evaluate statistical methods and software for experimental design and data analysis; 4. To provide relational database design, data entry, data tracking, forms, queries, and reports, and to maintain computer databases for information storage and retrieval for investigator-initiated clinical trials or laboratory studies; 5. To work with the Clinical Trials Shared Resource and Cancer Informatics Shared Resource in the development of research project databases, to maintain data quality control and ensure timely data capture; and 6. To train VICC members in research design and data analysis through seminars, short statistical workshops, or individual sessions on statistical methods. Biostatistics Shared Resource personnel have worked and will continue to work closely with VICC investigators to assure that the Biostatistics Shared Resource provides state-of-the-art statistical support.